Joe Miller
Joe The Miller is a Tea Bagging Hero and future Senator of Alaska! is an un-american traitor, he is dead to Sarah Palin Policies The Libural Media Joe Miller promises he will outlaw the libural media and make "Freedom of The Press" illegal since it is unconstitutional. He has already unlawfully imprisoned arrested one gotcha journalist for interviewing while being libural. Update: Damn the libural media, when will they ever learn, do we have to arrest you too? National Security: He has his own private army! And he controls the US Army! Social Security Time for old people to pull their own bootstraps, specially Old Welfare Queens Libural Entitlement Programs Joe Miller promises to outlaw Welfare Programs that promotes laziness and bad habits like never learning how to pull your bootstraps. This is not the year to hurt America's economy and her children, we should help our fellow citizens to get back on their feet with some help Debt Joe Miller will buy all of our debt and then send it to the sun, that way we will eliminate our debt forever! Immigration Joe Miller will bring Communist East Germans to help us on the war against the Mexicans. Update: There is a libural propaganda out there that claims that Joe Miller is receiving unemployment checks, that's a lie. It is his wife who is receiving Welfare support, and she is a well known lesbian and a libural. Work Experience: Lots but please do not contact his old boss. Joe Miller: Is He Spiderman? :Joe Miller, Joe Miller, :Wants to be your senator. :Grows a beard, :shoots a gun, :Arrests the press just for fun. :Look out! :He'll cut your Medicare. Campaign Update: Lisa Murahmaburkajihadski is trying to steal Joe Miller's election! We cannot allow that, support the Miller campaign by giving him bags of money so he can buy back the election from her! Good News, everyone! We have found evidence that the election was rigged! Congratulations "Senator" Joe Miller. Activist Judge Steals Election This is an emergency! An Activist Judge has just handed the election to Lisa Moonlightsky!! This is a great scandal, that is legislating behind the bench and unconstitutional! External Tubes *Joe Miller is a Tea Bagging Hero! *sore loser wont surrender Alaska *Horror Stories: The Female Al Franken coming to town! *Joe Miller to outlaw Medicare and Social Security entitlement programs *Republicans stealing our election!!!! *Tea Party Victory! Tea Fever sweeps Alaska! *Alaska is ours! *Joe Miller discovers God's Golden Credit Card! Receives unlimited amounts of money! *un-american traitor is back! *The Soul of Alaska is at stake! *Democratic Plant causing chaos in Alaska! *Joe Miller to get Golden Bootstraps *Joe Miller supports new Constitution, hates the job anyway *Joe Miller support his troops *Fox News predicts Joe Miller as The Winner *Tea Baggers predict Joe Miller WILL WIN *Joe Miller's life under threat *Joe Miller wont get Ben Stein's money *Joe Miller encourages the exercise of democracy *Joe Miller: Because second place is still first place *unknown write-in candidate wins election: who is this guy? *Joe Miller is Spiderman! *Joe Miller continues battle to rescue election *Election 2010: What went wrong? *Sarah Palin to support the winning candidate *How write-in votes are threatening our Democracy, unless they are for Joe Miller